


Full Moon

by PollyWeasley



Series: Savages [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Bottom Draco, Intersex Draco, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Draco, PWP, Rimming, Top Harry, Vaginal Sex, a/b/o dynamics, hung harry, savages verse, this is just sex basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: Harry and Draco once again indulge in the pleasures of their heat.





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all of you who like this series!

Sometimes, Draco forgot that Harry had other friends besides Turi’s mother. He just didn’t care much to know what Potter did when he got out home, even when he would go out with Saturn. Now that they were officially a couple, Draco was supposed to go with him to whatever celebration Harry went so he could make friends with his boyfriend’s friends. The first time, he was wary of everyone, especially those two. Apparently, they were Potter’s best friends, and  Draco admitted that he remembered Harry talking about them from time to time, but the Omega’s possessive side made sure to ignore all of it. He knew Harry was bisexual, so listening to the Alpha when he was single and pretty much fucking everything with legs made him forget all the names Harry said. Obviously, he was sulking and Harry was talking about people he was potentially fucking, so…

Now, Draco could see how wrong he was about those two. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were very much in love, _thank you_. And they treated Harry as if he was their brother. Weasley would even go further and actually call him ‘ _my brother Harry’_ when introducing the Alpha to someone else. Of course, they were the first ones to know the truth about them, about what Harry truly was, and they were instantly supportive. They were obviously suspicious of Draco, but mostly because Harry always talked about him and he never showed up. And what a surprise it was that to know that Weasley was a Beta Wolf from another pack. He, for the same reason, never talked about how Harry was an Alpha. His pack was from Ottery St. Catchpole, and Draco knew about them from mentions only. Draco couldn’t help to feel a little superior to Weasley, knowing he was a male Omega and his boyfriend was a male Alpha, and Weasley… Well, Weasley was merely a Beta. Of course, Harry would condemn this way of thinking, so Draco just kept to himself and talked to them normally.

He had to admit both of them were good friends, and Hermione, even though she was human, was quite smart and could maintain a conversation for a long time. It was good to have someone that appreciated books and writing as much as he did, and didn’t get bored when he talked about it. He knew Harry liked to read – what interested him, only – but when the subject was general reading, he wasn’t the best one to talk to.

Draco didn’t notice when the conversation changed from ‘Do you think this author was right?’ to ‘Is it true that Moon Wolves can do different type of magic?’ to ‘Yes, sometimes I have to ask him not to knot me because I’m too tired to wait for it to come back to normal’. He didn’t notice when he ended up on Harry’s lap, still talking to Hermione as if his boyfriend was a very comfortable chair. He also did nothing when Harry started to run his hand over his leg and kissing his neck from time to time.

At the end of the night, Draco was so worked up with all the casual sex talk and touches that he was trembling from head to toes. Hermione seemed to be okay, but Weasley was as worked up as Draco – and Harry too, as it seemed. Draco pulled his phone from his pocket and opened his calendar.

Yep. As he imagined. _Full Moon_.

It was incredible how they could resist up until now.

“Can we go home?” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear when he couldn’t help himself anymore, and Harry was fast to say his goodbyes and shove Draco into his car. Draco would complain at his lack of manners if it was any day, but it wasn’t _any day_. It was _the day_. And it was even better that Saturn was at Luna’s, because when they arrived home, Draco could barely close the door and Harry was on him.

He kissed savagely, and Draco could only moan at the attack. He jumped to Harry’s arms as soon as Harry held the back of his thighs with his hands, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and deepening the kiss. He could die in the slide of their tongues together, and Draco moaned against his mouth, feeling himself get hard and wet at the same time. Harry carried him to their bedroom, putting him on the bed and getting away just to take his clothes off. Draco used this time to take his own clothes off and soon, both of them were completely naked.

Harry look at him with feral eyes, and Draco smiled, feeling chills all over with expectation. He opened his legs, holding his hard cock with one hand and slipping his other hand past it, touching his wet cunt and opening it slightly, giving Harry a full view of his excitement. Harry growled, getting on the bed and kneeling between Draco’s spread legs.

Harry’s hands on his thigh were the only warning he had of what was about to come. Harry dipped his head between his legs and his hot mouth was then sucking and licking on his cunt. Draco let his head fall back on the bed, a long moan getting out from his throat while his hands flied to Harry’s hair, gripping him tightly. Harry seemed to be enjoying himself completely, sucking and licking on his pleasure, fucking him with his tongue and biting slightly.

Draco felt like his whole body was lit on fire, and he screamed when Harry went down to his arsehole and sucked, _hard_. His eyes rolled up and tired moans left his mouth, his breathing broken.

“Harry… Please… Please just… Please just fuck me…” he begged, and Harry raised his head, his mouth glistening with Draco’s fluids and his saliva.

“Beg me.”

“Harry… Please… I can’t… I feel so empty… Please, please, _please…_ ” Draco started, unabashed, trying to hold on Harry’s shoulders to bring him on top of himself.

“Please what?”

“Please _fuck me_! I need your thick cock in me!” Draco pleaded, but it sounded a little like an order. He was losing his patience. “Just put it in already!”

Harry grinned, seeing his bossy boyfriend behind the Omega obedience and loving that Draco was still himself even on the Full Moon. He kissed his skin, going up his stomach, scraping his teeth and giving Draco chills. Draco closed his eyes, whimpering a little when Harry circled his sensitive nipple with his tongue before biting it, sucking the little nub until it was red and swollen. He did the same with the other, holding Draco by his waist while he suckled on the hard nib.

Harry went up again, kissing his neck and biting it slightly. Draco once again grasped his hair, hugging Harry’s waist with his legs. Draco got closer to his Alpha’s ear and whispered, his voice broken and needy.

“Fill me up with your cock. Put it in so deep that I’ll feel it until the next full moon.”

Harry growled with this, and held onto Draco’s waist with a death grip. He was so hard and Draco was so wet that he entered with one hard, swift motion, until the end. Harry moaned loud, feeling the hot, wet and tight sensation all around him.

“You are perfect. Fuck… So tight, so wet for me…”

“Yes… Just for you…” Draco replied, his walls hugging Harry as if needing his cock even deeper.

Harry bit his own lip and looked into Draco’s eyes, electric green clashing with thunderstorm grey. His movements start harsh and fast, a wet sound filling the room.

Draco could feel the slide of his cock inside him, Harry’s flat stomach pressing Draco’s cock against the Omega’s skin, giving him double pleasure. Draco hugged Harry by his shoulders, pulling him against his own body. He needed to feel Harry’s weight over him.

He felt the pleasure building strongly in his lower belly, his toes curling with pleasure. It was so fast, they barely had begun, and Draco felt a little ashamed, but his orgasm hit him in strong waves. He screamed while Harry fucked him through his orgasm, his semen coating both of them.

Harry stopped for a moment, and despite his flying sensation, Draco could feel his cock throbbing inside him.

“This was fast,” Harry smiled, and Draco smiled back before moving against him.

“It was just the beginning.”

And indeed, it was. Draco lost count of how many times Harry made him come, especially when he put Draco on all fours and fucked him hard for what seemed to be a lifetime. Harry held him by his waist with one hand, the other on the bed supporting him, and bit the Omega on the neck, hard enough to leave a mark over the bonding mark he already had. Draco came so hard he lost the strength on his arms and fell chest first on the bed, arse up. He didn’t move, but complained when Harry tried to stop fucking his cunt to check on him.

“Keep… Fucking me…” he moaned weakly, his claws ripping the sheets a little. His thighs were a wet, sticky mess, but he was still dripping in pleasure.

“I can’t… Fuck… I can’t hold on anymore, Draco… I have to come…” Harry said, getting out of him.

Draco turned stomach up, his body shining with sweat, and opened his legs wide. His cock wasn’t hard anymore after so many orgasms, and his cunt was red and plump, but he still felt wet and hot.

“Come in me, Harry…” he asked, and Harry didn’t think twice before settling between his legs once more and shoving his cock inside him to the hilt.

“Fuck…” Harry closed his eyes, his mouth open in pleasure, and Draco felt pleasure all over again just to see his expression. Harry started moving, thrusting hard, but slow, searching for his own pleasure now. After a couple thrusts, he opened his eyes, mouth open with an ‘o’, hands searching for Draco’s. “Draco… Draco! I’m going to… Fuck-aah…! I’m going to come… I’m…”

“Come, Harry. Come inside me!” Draco coached, a faint orgasm sensation filling his tired body. “Fill me up with your come… Yes, Harry… Fuck… Come inside me and give me a baby…!”

Harry growled in pleasure, and Draco felt his insides get even wetter and hotter while Harry was coming. It was good, but another faint orgasm hit him when he felt his channel stretching wider, a small burning making him see stars.

“Fuck, Draco… I’m… I’m knotting you… You’ll keep my come inside you… So much… So much come inside you…”

And Draco felt full, impossibly full. His body was tired, and he didn’t even had strength to react to the waves of pleasure that assaulted his body, but when Harry’s body cuddled over his, he didn’t mind the pressure.

Draco closed his eyes and let the tiredness and the bliss take over him.

 

*** A few months later ***

For the tenth time, Draco sighed while looking over the window of their new house. It was a pity that they had to move, but being the new Alpha, Harry had responsibilities with the pack, and that included moving to the village. Saturn seemed excited to meet new kids who were _special_ like him – and Draco smiled as he remembered how the four-year-old came closer to a little girl and showed how fast he could change into a puppy, just because he was _allowed to_.

He looked back to Harry, that was finishing putting the last book in the shelf and putting the empty cardboard box together with the other ones so he could throw them in the trash.

“Are we done?” Draco asked, and Harry turned to him, beaming.

“Yeah. The last box is done.” He walked to where Draco was and kissed his cheek, his hand coming down to rest over Draco’s obvious baby bump. He was showing much more now, even though he was still on his 16th week. His belly was much bigger than it was supposed to be at that stage. “You smell so fucking good.” Harry whispered, running his nose over Draco’s cheek.

“I smell pregnant.”

“Hm-rm… and it is delicious,” Harry agreed, and backed a little to look into his eyes. “By the way, what did the physician said?”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you since you were busy with the unpacking,” Draco turned a little to look Harry directly into his eyes.

“Is the baby okay?”

“Oh, yeah… Here’s the thing… We’re having _babies_ …” Draco started, and Harry didn’t even let him finish before pressing a kiss on his mouth.

“Oh dear, we are having twins?!” Harry asked excitedly.

“Yeah… Technically, yes.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, cocking his head to the side like a confused puppy.

“What do you mean, technically?”

“I mean… We are indeed having twins,” Draco started, pulling a paper case from the side table close to him and, from it, an ultrasound image. “Four of them.”

Harry held the image, staring at the circles that showed his babies… _Four_ babies.

“… Four of them?” He asked, still shocked, and Draco laughed. It was pretty normal to have three to four babies, especially if the pregnant person was a strong omega, but the shock on Harry’s face made Draco’s day.

“Yes. Are you scared?”

Harry thought for a while, and then smiled wide, hugging Draco and kissing him all over his face.

“Terrified. But I can’t wait to meet all of them!” He said, almost jumping in the same place with happiness. “We need to tell Saturn!”

Harry turned excitedly and sprinted through the door, leaving a smiling Draco behind. Draco touched his belly, breathing in deeply. He was scared, too. But he knew it would be okay as long as he, Harry and Turi stuck together.

 ~


End file.
